genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Max (Power Struggle)
Max is a humanoid incurable E.V.O. who joins Rex's team because he claims to have known Rex from before Hong Kong and appears to be more in control of his powers than most E.V.O.s. Similarly to Rex, Max can produce constructs from his body and generate electrical energy. However he cannot heal E.V.O.s. However, his constructs are biological rather than mechanical like Rex's. For instance, instead of building giant mechanical hands off of his own, his actual organic hands grow and swell with muscle and spiky bone knobs protrude through the skin of his knuckles. Like Van Kleiss and NoFace, Max can communicate with and sometimes control various plants and animals or even humans, especially E.V.O.s. However like Van Kleiss, his nanites are unstable and must be constantly replenished. Every night he involuntarily turns into a hideous monster, and must seek out an E.V.O. victim to inject with a powerful venom which liquifies their innards so that he can suck them out along with a fresh batch of active nanites, leaving his victim a floppy bag of empty skin (yeah, really gross). He really got his powers from Brandin Moses. And is forfilling his debt by telling Brandin about Providenc's plans. Brandin is being hired by Van Kleiss. Max doesn't know at first about his transformations at night. He first apears in New Guy. Personality Max pretends to be arogant, but is really angry, depressed, and scared Appearence He's a sixteen year old who is well muscled and tall. He has platinum blond hair and chameleon blue/green eyes. He normaly wears a gray shirt under a short-sleeved black jacket as well as blue jeans. Sometimes wears black gloves. List of builds: *Super Fists- giant 3-fingered hands with bone-spike knuckles *Super Feet- giant feet and legs potruding bone-spikes from the ankles. Really heavy and don't jump well. *Super Tail- Thick tail with bone mace on the end *Bone Sword- huge sword that is made by the bones in Max's hand all fused together *Bone-Shields- giant segmented bone plate off each arm with two giant spikes each, can curl into ball around Max *Acid Blaster- giant flesh and bone mix railgun held bazooka style that can shoot spikey bone balls that explode on contact and spray sticky acid *Snaggle-Toothed Saws- giant scale covered arms with crooked teeth around the egdes that can spin like a chainsaw *Squid-ride- an enormous hovering squid like apendage that grows out of his legs *Tentacle Mass- backpack squid-thing with eight long tentacles coming off *Electro-shockers- large blue bubble-like membranes crackling with electricity *Bugshell- exo skeleton with wings, poisonous stingers on the back of it's hands, and giant bug-eyes that can see in many spectrums * Wrecking Claw- gaint crab claw with seraded edges, can be flung on a tentacle like a wrecking ball *Spiderback- 4 giant spider legs and large armored thorax with a spinnerette and enormous stinger *Super-springers- Long grasshopper legs with blades on the back. Can jump super long distances. *The Beast- uncontrolable form with a hidieous mis-match apearance, turns into this at night, the most powerful of all his builds Mini-builds *Super Ears *Eagle-eyes *Shark-teeth *Blade Knife *Bone Helmet *Claws *Gills Category:Series Category:Characters Category:Aperrott Category:Fanfiction Category:Popular pages Category:Heroes Category:E.V.O.s Category:E.V.O. Category:Power Struggle Category:Human E.V.O.s